North Star
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: An innocent girl burned at the stake for witchcraft has been reborn..as a real witch, broomstick and all. Amanda has unfinished business to attend to, as well as revenge. But can she complete her task in time, before her time is up? Please R&R! femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Georgia Johnson struggled against the ropes that bound her to the stake. Her brown hair whipped wildly in the wind, as did her tattered and stained dress. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she loked at the people of Salem.

"Carolina! Please! Tell them you didn't mean it!" Georgia shouted out to the only person in the crowd who wasn't jeering at her. Carolina Lynch was a very pretty young woman of 18, with long blonde hair that she kept tied in a bun. She made no attempt to speak back to Georgia, or to speak at all, for that matter. She just silently watched her friend struggle. Ah, but that was a lie. Georgia wasn't her friend, exactly. They were lovers, but when the time came to either burn, herself, or accuse another of witchcraft, Carolina took the latter.

_Carolina sat at the front of the church, the whole town behind her and the council in front of her. Mr. Graves looked at her with sad eyes and a stern face._

_"Carolina Lynch, you have been accused of witchcraft!" A murmur sounded from the crowd, and Carolina easily picked out Georgia's voice from all the rest. _

_"I'm not a witch! I swear it! As God as my witness, God as my only Lord and savior, I swear that I am not a witch!"_

_"She said the Lords name!" It was Mrs. Mason, the widow who had opened a sort of orphanage where both Georgia and Carolina worked. The murmurs grew into outbursts of shock and rage._

_"Settle down!" Mr. Graves bellowed over all the noise. It fell silent. "Now, as we all know, witches cannot say the Lords name. Therefore, Carolina Lynch is not a witch!" There were sighs of relief and sighs of disappointment from the townspeople._

_"Maybe she put a spell on us, so that when she said the Dak One's name, we hear our Lords instead!" Robert Cydell, the young man who had once craved Carolina's affection (but of course she turned him down, time and time again), shouted. The crowd started screaming and covering their ears._

_"BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!" The chant started small, but grew louder and louder by the second._

_"No!" Carolina knew that was Georgia shouting._

_"If you give me the name of another witch, if you swear to give up your Devil worshipping and see that God is the one true Lord, then I swear you shall live. But if not, you burn like you shall in Hell!" There were shouts of approval._

_Carolina didn't want to die, so of course she would name someone else, someone of little importance to the town, someone who won't be missed by many, but that everyone knew the person by name or face. Carolina racked her brains for someone like that. It was then that it hit her. The only person anyone would really believe was a witch_ was...

_"Ms. Lynch, we are waiting." It had grown silent._

_Carolina lowered her head. "Georgia Johnson. She's a witch." It was only a whisper, but in the silence it sounded like thunder. Carolina turned to face the crowd, but really only saw Georgia. Fear was etched all over her face. Georgia made to run, but the townspeople grabbed her and dragged to the front of the church._

_"No! Please, she's lying!" Georgia struggled, and all Carolina could do was watch her as they concluded that she, indeed, was a witch. They took her away, then, up to the little cell she would stay in until it came time to rid of her._

The crowd cheered as the torches were set ablaze. "NO! Please, no! I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch! Carolina, tell them! Tell them!" Georgia's voice was filled with terror as the torches grew nearer. She struggled as much as she could, but to no avail. The bonds were strong, and her week in a cell with hardly any food or water made her frail. In her struggling, Carolina caught sight of a silver band on Georgia's left ring finger. Her heart ached as she realized what it was, exactly. It was the ring Carolina had given her as a promise. Carolina had promised Georgia, the night before Georgia turned seventeen, that in a year she would take the younger girl away and they would be together forever.

Carolina ran foreward. "Georgia! Georgia, I'm sorry!" Carolina trew herself at the edge of the timbers that were going to be set alight.

"Please, tell them, Carolina!"

"It's too late, Georgia. I'm too late to realize..."

"It's not too late. Tell them you lied. Tell them anything!"

"I love you Georgia! I love you more than anyone or anything!"

Georgia whimpered as the crowd parted for the torch bearers. "Carolina, I love you as well." It was a whisper that Carolina didn't hear. Georgia knew it was too late at this point. The crowd would turn on Carolina if she didn't act fast. Georgia took a breath. "Get away from me, you little pest! I hate you! I hope you die! You think I could actually _love_ someone as pathetic as you? I was using you to get away from here!"

"No! You're lying!" Carolina started to sob when Georgia made no sign that she was, indeed, lying. Carolina backed away from her then. "I _know _you're lying to me."

Georgia stared at the torches that were only feet from her now. She turned to Carolina. "I would rather die than see you hurt."

Carolina made to go to Georgia again, but was stopped by an arm around her waist. "Don't get too close to the flames. You shall catch your dress by mistake." It was Robert. He securely held Carolina to his side, knowing she wanted to be as close to Georgia as possible, to help her if she still could.

But she could not, because the torch bearers had already begun to light the timbers at Georgia's feet. The crowd erupted into cheers as they watched the 17 year old struggle still. The flames grew higher, licking at Georgia's exposed feet and singing her dress, making it smoke. The pain was already hard to bear. Her dress caught then, blackening her skin and making it char. She screamed freely then, not caring about being strong any more. She just wanted the pain to end, but it just kept coming. She could feel her ring sear her flesh as the flames engulfed her body...

Georgia was dead. They doused her body with water to stop the flames from burning all of her away. They wanted people to see what became of witches. As they removed the charcoal-ed carcass, something metal fell from the corpse and rolled to rest at Carolina's feet. She looked down, and saw the ring.

_"What's this?" Georgia smiled as Carolina put the ring on her finger._

_"It's my promise to you." Carolina pressed her lips to Georgia's lightly._

_"What's your promise?"_

_"I'll take you away from here, and we'll be together." _

_Georgia smiled as she studied the ring. __"What's that?"_

_"It's the North Star. Keep it with you so you shall always find your way back to me." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Amanda awoke with a start. Sweat covered her body and made her brown hair stick to her cheeks. Eris, her familiar, crawled on top of her and gave her little kitten _mew_. It was dark in her room, which was unusual. Amanda did not fear the dark, just what was in it. She held her palm up and let a ball of fire manifest itself there. The room brighened and welcomed the light.

_Mew_

"A power outage, huh? That's odd, especially for here." Amanda lived in a small town in Washington. The name was odd, but it got the point across. She lived in the town Whitchville. She always wondered why a town full of witches would name their town something as unimaginative as that. But Eris had told her that it was for other witches who might be traveling.

_Mew_

"Experiments, huh? And how would you know that?" Amanda got up to find her stash of candles.

"Because Sandy told me." The voice was melodic. Amanda glanced over her shoulder and saw a girl her age sitting on her bed. Like Amanda, she had a slim figure, nicely toned muscles and long brown hair, as well as similar facial features. The only real differences were that Amanda had curly brown hair while the girl had straight brown hair and blonde highlights. Amanda had hazel eyes and the girl had steel grey eyes.

"Ah, what took you so long to change into your human form, Eris?"

"I like being a kitten. Anyways, Sandy told me that Celine was doing some experiments with her powers."

"And so now, because my dear Celine wanted to screw around, we're in the dark." Amanda smiled when she finally found her large pillar candles. She took her time placing them around her room, making sure they were placed in the correct positions for maximum light achievement.

"You play with fire, Celine plays with electricity."

"And you play cat-and-mouse with Sandy." Eris regarded her for moment, then looked away. Amanda lit the candles with a sweep of her arm. "Does Celine know?" Amanda came and sat next to Eris.

"I honestly don't know. Sandy said she was going to talk to her, but I don't think she has." Eris stared off into space. "Let's not talk about this right now. Your dream, was it the same?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, fire and all."

"You know what today is?" Eris asked her with a sad smile.

Amanda groaned. "Exactly one month from my seventeenth birthday." Amanda covered her face with her hands. "How many times have I been 17, again?"

Eris thought for a moment. "Five times. Well, that's including this time."

Amanda ticked off the names. "Georgia who was burned at the stake, Chloe who was stabbed, Penny who caught cholera, and Suzie who was shot."

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Eris said with a small yawn.

"And yet I'm no closer to breaking the curse. Why is that, do you wonder?" Amanda sprawled out on her bed, and Eris quickly curled up beside her.

"Because you're too nice to kill anyone. And you're too afraid of rejection." Eris rested her head on Amanda's stomach.

"Do you think she still loves me?"

Eris sighed. "I don't mean to give a negative response, but I doubt she remembers you." Amanda scratched Eris' head. "I mean, she probably feels like something important is missing from her life, but she doesn't know what it is."

"That was when she was alive." Amanda sighed.

"It's true, her heart stopped long ago. She has yet to be reborn, but by that time..."

"I'll be dead." Amanda fell silent as she watched the light from the candles dance across the walls and ceiling. "Eris, let's get out of here."

"What, do you want to go to the movies or something? I'm sure the gang'll be game for that."

Amanda shook her head. "No. Let's get out of town. I don't want to die here. I want my last month and two weeks alive to be spent meeting new people."

Eris propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Amanda. "Where would we go?"

Amanda smiled up at her. "Let's just get on my broom and see where it takes us."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You think I own anyone of importance?

Authors Note: what is up? Alright, this is the next installment in my Twilight FF (obviously)...I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't...why are you reading it??

With all due respect,  
Jamie Redsontes

Chapter 2

Amanda awoke to light, thankfully. She stared at her ceiling for a few moments, relishing in the warmth of her covers. She felt the tiny kitten readjust herself on her stomach. Slowly, Eris commando crawled her way up to Amanda's face, her claws lightly scratching her flesh. Armada looked at the tiny grey kitten with steel grey eyes and smiled. Eris responded by batting her paw against Amanda's upturned lips.

"Someone's in a good mood." Amanda remarked as she grabbed Eris' paw.

_Mew_

"What do you mean, 'I slept REALLY well'?" Amanda shook Eris' paw, and the kitten bit at her fingers.

_Mew_

"Oh, dreaming of sandy, are we?" Amanda laughed as the kitten gave her a death glare.

_Mew_

Amanda faked a shocked expression. "How dare you tell me to go fuck myself!" Eris swatted at her nose. "Alright, I'm sorry, I won't poke fun." Amanda clutched Eris to her chest as she sat up. She was prepared to pack for the trip, when she noticed a backpack already waiting for her, along with an outfit for that day laid out.

_Mew_

"I can see mom packed. But, I was sure she'd throw a fit."

_Mew_

Amanda set Eris down on the floor, as instructed. The kitten grew and contorted, finally forming into the human looking Eris in only a second.

"Eh, your mom's pretty cool." Eris walked over to the cloths that were neatly hung over the back of Amanda's desk chair. She casually tossed them to Amanda.

"Um, Eris, are you wearing my cloths again?" Eris did a 360. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a white halter top. She let her long hair hang down, falling between her shoulder blades.

"Pretty sexy, huh?"

Amanda grimaced. "That would be creepy if I actually answered you."

"I'll take that as a 'hell yes!', shall I?" Eris smirked at Amanda, the woman who was practically her identical twin.

That was the thing about witches and familiars, they were almost the same person. When a normal person was deemed worthy of becoming a witch in their next life, a Council member would take a part of their soul and create a familiar. Mr. Philip Graves had done that for Georgia Johnson. Now, three lives later, she was Amanda Young. So, how could you tell familiars and witches apart? Their eyes. All familiars had steel grey eyes, while witches eyes changed color depending on their mood. Green for angry, blue for sad, violet for excited, brown for content, and a honey/cinnamon color for lustful or passionate. _Never_did a witch's eyes turn grey. It had only happened once in the history of the witches. Roberta Edwards. She fell in love and when her lovers life was threatened, her eyes turned grey. Poeple say it was because she was terrified for her loves life, while others think it was her immense fury that made the change.

"Go away while I get dressed, will you?" Amanda swung her legs off her bed and they landed with a _thud_ on the wood floor.

"Hey, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

**Get out.**

"Okay, I'm going!" Eris chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

That was another thing about witches and their familiars, they could telepathically communicate with one another. It was a mechanism meant for battle. Every witch had their strength. Amanda just happened to be one of the last burners alive, those who had been burned at the stake. The others had long since moved on to become normal people again. There were only 37 burners left in the world, two happened to be in Witchville. Of course Amanda, and the other was a girl one year older than she, Splendora Hawkins. As far as Amanda was concerned, Splendora was going Dark, or evil. She gave burners a bad rep.

Amanda closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. She dressed quickly into the cloths her mother had left out for her. It was apparel for traveling, worn in jeans, a blue t-shirt, her jean jacket/ grey sweater combo and her black Vans sneakers. She ran a comb through her curly hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. She swept her bangs to the left and tucked them behind her ear. Amanda shouldered her backpack and automatically walked to her nightstand.

She fingered the black fingerless gloves that sat on the mahogany wood. Amanda glanced at her left hand ring finger, and saw the hideous birthmark. If you didn't know any better, you would think it was a burn that encompassed her finger like a ring.

That was why she wore the gloves, to cover that constant reminder of her life as Georgia Johnson. Her reminder of Carolina Lynch.

"Get over her already." Amanda commanded herself as she slipped the wool onto her hands. She took three long strides to her door and left her room, not knowing if she was coming back.

xxxxxxx

Eris looked up from her breakfast to stare at Amanda as she came into the kitchen. "Don't let yours get cold." Eris, ever the mother hen. Too bad she couldn't have kids, let alone a love life. Witches had to approve their familiars love interests. Amanda said Eris could do as she liked, but if Celine didn't approve of Eris' feelings for Sandy, and Sandy's own feelings for the fiery brunette, all was in vain.

"Where's mom?" Amanda helped herself to some eggs and set her bag down next to the table.

"Out."

Amanda sat across from Eris. "Where's Paula?" Paula was Annette's familiar.

"With your mother, obviously." Eris faked annoyance and rolled her eyes. Amanda laughed a little. Eris was trying to lighten the mood. Amanda didn't bother to ask where her father and his familiar were, because they had died when she was only 5 years old. They had moved on.

Eris tilted her head, listening towards the door. Less than a second later, it swung open.

"Oh, it's going by so fast. Annette, are you sure you want to let her-"

"Yes, Paula, I'm sure. She'd leave regardless." The two spoke in hushed tones not knowing Amanda and Eris were in the room adjacent to them. The two continued to murmur to one another, slowly making their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Annette." The tall blonde woman jumped at the sound of Eris' voice. Paula laughed slightly, her voice cracking slightly when she looked at Amanda.

"Oh, you two are up already? But it's only 7." Paula's voice was terribly emotional. Amanda felt a pang of guilt. Annette shot her familiar a look that said _She's not staying, let it go._

"Alright mother," Amanda pushed her plate away from her. "I know you know where I'm going." Every witch had their strength, after all, and Annette's was seeing the future, past and present.

Annette nodded. "I do. So, when you get there, don't worry about anything. I leased a small condo for you and enrolled you in school. You start tomorrow."

Amanda sighed. "Sorry, Eris, that means Paris is out."

"Damn it! And here I was, looking forward to experiencing a real French kiss, and we're going to make it wherever we're going in a day. How depressing..." Eris faked a pout that made the others laugh.

**Eris, I need a moment with my mom.**

Eris nodded. "Come on Paula, I want to interrogate you." Eris rose from the table and hooked her arm through Paula's and practically drug her from the room. There was an awkward silence that ensued after their departure. Annette cleared her throat.

"Mom..." Amanda couldn't bear the sadness that befell her in that moment. Her eyes became a deep blue as she looked up at her mother. Her sadness was returned in the gaze. Amanda stood up and hesitantly walked over to her mother. "Mom...I'll never see you again, will I?"

Annette shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks. "No." Her voice broke. "I'll never see you again if you leave. But, if you stay, you'll always regret it." Annette cupped her daughter's cheek and gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry, Manda. Paula will take care of me. You never know, maybe I'll be your mother again in another life." The smile faded away. She knew she would never see Amanda again, in this life or the next.

"Maybe. I mean, look at what happened to Claire Whittle. She was burned one month after Georgia, and here she is, our resident Splendora Hawkins. You never know what'll happen." They cried softly, not wanting to alarm their familiars and call the trip off.

"Alright," Annette sniffed a few times and willed her tears to stop, without much success. "I want you to have this." Annette reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring box. "I don't want to bring up bad memories, but you'll need it." She opened up the lid, and inside was the ring Carolina had given Georgia in 1692. The silver gleamed like new, the engraving standing out and captivating her. You would never guess someone died wearing this ring.

Amanda began to really cry. "How did you get it?"

**Get what? What did mom get?**

**_The Ring!_**

**WHAT??**

"I did a lot of hunting once I saw your past when you were just a baby. I knew you would need it again, so I went out and found it."

"How long...?"

Annette looked down at her feet. "I found it three years ago." Amanda's mouth dropped. "But, Amanda, if I had given it to you then, you would have left here. I was selfish in keeping you. But now...today is your last chance to get away."

"Why? What's waiting for me?" Amanda took the ring out of the box. She felt a burning sensation on her ring finger, and knew the ring would conceal her birthmark perfectly.

"You have to go, Amanda. Go now!" Her mother's expression turned half crazed.

Amanda threw her arms around her mother. "You're the best mother I've ever had." And it was no lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... February 13

Amanda blinked in the sunlight. The street had a lot of people in it, including Eris, Paula, Celine, Sandy, Splendora and her familiar Grimm (Who always remained in the form of a black dog), along with other people Amanda knew.

Mr. Trey, Amanda's...P.E. teacher (Combat training)...was there with his wife and their familiars, the singsong Doves. Trey walked up to Amanda and clapped her on the shoulder. "Give 'em hell, kid." He smiled at her, but his eyes were a light blue...all of theirs were.

"Manda," Celine called her attention. Celine was a small girl with red hair and these adorable dimples. (No wonder why Eris was hooked on Sandy.) "Good luck out there." Amanda could see Eris flirting with Sandy out of the corner of her eye. Celine, on the other hand, was oblivious to the advances. Sandy blushed and playfully hit Eris' arm. Poor girl.

"Thanks, Cene." They gave each other a quick hug.

"Young," Splendora didn't call her attention...she _commanded _it. Amanda turned to face the breathtaking brunette. Her hair was long and sleek, with ringlets that started halfway down the length of it. Her eyes were impassively brown, her lips formed into a permanent pout. Ah, she had dressed for the occasion in a cocktail dress. Rich bitch.

"Yeah, Splendora?" Amanda was slightly shocked at Splendora speaking to her. Splendora had been a bitch to her and everyone else. She was mad at the world for what the townspeople in Salem did to her when she was Claire Whittle. Unlike Georgia, Claire was 24 and pregnant when they threw her in jail with the 17 year old. They had always been kind to one another, but when you were trapped in a jail cell with one other person for a week, heartbroken and vulnerable...you became more than friends in some respects. They had their fling, Georgia burned, Claire was spared...for one month. She had a miscarriage and followed Georgia to the stake.

"Look, I know we have our differences, but when you get down to it, we want the same thing." Splendora ran her hand down Grimm's back, tangling her fingers in the long hair there.

"And that would be...?" Ok, getting weird.

"We want this to end. We want to be able to live a long time, like the others who have moved on." She cleared her throat. "We want happiness." She shifted her weight onto her left foot. "What I'm trying to say is...if you need anything, all you have to do is call me, ok? I might act mean to you, but I haven't forgotten what you did for me back then. I want to repay you, I guess...so...call me...ok?"

**Did she just try to pick you up in her weird, Splendora, way of hers?**

**Uh, I don't really know. I mean she knows that what happened in that cell was just reaching out...right?**

**Not too sure about that one...** Eris' mental voice was annoyed.

"Uh, yeah. I'll call you if there's anything I need, or whatever." Confusing much?

Everyone gathered around her and offered their blessings, the air thick with magical energy.

"Manda," Annette whispered. "Go now, but don't forget where your home is."

"Witchville..." Amanda sighed.

Annette shook her head. "No...Salem." A chill ran down Amanda's spine. She could tell it affected Eris as well. "Alright, give the girl some room!" Everyone took a few steps back, the closest people being Annette, Paula, Celine, Sandy, Splendora and Grimm. Eris turned herself into that adorable little ball of fluff and Amanda tucked her into an inside pocket in her jacket. She zipped it up halfway, seeing the silver ring glint from under the wool. It _had_ covered her birthmark perfectly.

Amanda reached out her hand and summoned her broom. It seemed to materialize as it came towards her. It was nothing special, just an old looking cedar branch with bristles tied securely at the base. She didn't want anything new...she wanted something old, like her.

"Oh," Paula dug around in the backpack on Amanda's back. "Here's your iPod. I know how you like to listen to it when you fly. The cord to charge it is in there as well."

Amanda nodded. "Thanks." She placed the buds in her ears . She skimmed through the thousands of songs until she found one that was appropriate. She pressed 'Play'. Amanda unleashed her powers and put the player into an outside pocket on her handy dandy jacket. Everyone heard the song, and some began to dance to it. The song was _When I Grow Up_ by the Pussycat Dolls. Too bad she'd never grow up. She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. She ascended slowly, as to bid her town farewell, but in the end, she ended up looking away. The tears clouded her vision too much anyway.

xxxxxxx

She blasted her music as she raced over Northern California, and still let it blare as she continued over Oregon. She wasn't sure where she was going exactly, just that she needed to go North. Amanda laughed at herself. She was going North, wearing an antique that had the North Star engraved on it. As she flew, she let her thoughts wander to the different lives she has led over the centuries...

...

Sorry it was short, but the next chapters won't be, not by a long shot. So I'm going to do a chapter for each life Amanda had previously led, starting with Georgia (of course) then Chloe, Penny and Suzie. I would greatly appreciate reviews. I mean, I would _really really really really_ appreciate any reviews, even flames.

With all due respect,  
Jamie Redsontes


End file.
